1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light plug, and more particularly to a decorative light plug detachably connected with a distal end of the decorative light so as to protect the distal end of the decorative light from damage.
2. Description of Related Art
A kind of light is made by connecting numerous small light sources in series and coating them with flexible and transparent plastic material so that the light sends out soft light and provides a decorative effect. Since the light sources are connected in parallel, it is important to provide a secure connection between adjacent bulbs. With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional light plug (4) is integrally formed on a distal end of the decorative light to protect the pins (not shown) inside the decorative light from damage. When the decorative light of this kind is to be extended, the user will have to cut off the plug (4) and reconnect the distal end of the decorative light with a distal end of another decorative light, which is not only troublesome, but also a waste of material.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved decorative light plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved decorative light with a plug detachably connected with the decorative light. The plug has a collar slidably retained on the decorative light and a cover detachably connected to the collar, such that when the decorative light is not in use, the cover is able to connect with the collar to protect the distal end of the decorative light from damage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.